bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Puka Puka
}} is an enemy originating from the Taito-developed arcade title KiKi KaiKai. It has made several appearances in the Bubble Bobble series as an enemy. Biography Appearance Puka Pukas are small white ghosts with a hitaikakushi on their head, a trait common to depictions of ghosts in Japanese culture. They are generally seen with a smile on their faces, and In Pop'n Pop, the Puka Puka that acts as Sayo-chan's helper has short arms and a red hitaikakushi. Abilities Puka Pukas do not possess many unique abilities. In Bubble Symphony, they float through the level, moving in one of four directions, and can be defeated by being trapped in a bubble, much like other enemies. History Background In KiKi KaiKai, Puka Pukas are one of the types of enemies that Sayo-chan encounters on her journey to rescue the Seven Lucky Gods, who have been kidnapped by a group of mischievous yōkai. In KiKi KaiKai: Nazo no Kuro Manto, they are part of the yōkai that have gone on a rampage due to the influence of the mysterious being known as the Black Mantle. Rainbow Islands Puka Pukas appear as an enemy in the NES and Game Boy Color versions of Rainbow Islands, appearing on the game's KiKi KaiKai-themed world, KiKi KaiKai Island. They float around the level, moving diagonally and changing direction upon coming into contact with a platform. Bubble Symphony Puka Pukas appear as an enemy in Bubble Symphony, alongside several other enemies from KiKi KaiKai. They float around idly, moving either directly up, down, left, or right. Puka Pukas are frequently encountered in the game's KiKi KaiKai-themed world, known simply as KiKi KaiKai, but can be encountered in various other worlds as well. Bubble Memories Puka Pukas themselves do not appear in Bubble Memories, but the design of Round 25 of the game's Super Mode is based on the enemy. Space Bust-A-Move Puka Puka makes a minor cameo in Space Bust-A-Move, appearing in place of the white bubbles in the KiKi KaiKai-themed bubble set that can be purchased from the game's shop. Other appearances Pop'n Pop A Puka Puka appears as Sayo-chan and Miki-chan's helper in Pop'n Pop. In the Story Mode of the game's PlayStation version, the Puka Puka goes on a trip with Sayo-chan and Miki-chan to expel evil spirits, and notices a balloon flying by as the three were resting under a tree. As Puka Puka tries to get the balloon, it pops, revealing a message from Princess Lena of Pop'n World, who asks for help defeating the Super Dark Great Dragon and his army of monsters that has invaded the kingdom. Sayo-chan and Miki-chan set off, intending to bring back peace to Pop'n World, with Puka Puka following along. In the end, the three manage to defeat the Super Dark Great Dragon and bring peace back to Pop'n World with the two shrine maidens vowing to head to another place to continue to help others. Though present in the opening of Story Mode and throughout the mode's gameplay, Puka Puka is not seen in the ending cutscene. Gallery Puka Puka KK.png|''KiKi KaiKai'' Puka Puka RI.png|''Rainbow Islands'' Puka Puka KK2.png|''KiKi KaiKai: Nazo no Kuro Manto'' Puka Puka BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Puka Puka KK3.png|''KiKi KaiKai: Tsukiyo Sōshi'' Popn Pop PukaPuka.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Category:Enemies